


Boy, we're going way too fast

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ducklingdarren prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/72799709028/ducklingdarren-prompted-inexperienced-bp-kurt-and">on tumblr</a>: inexperienced!bp!kurt and experienced blaine? with squirting, please! and also riding if that's not too much to ask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, we're going way too fast

The first time they meet, it's in a clothing store.

Kurt and Rachel are in Macy's, trying to find a dress for Rachel to wear to the NYADA winter showcase. She wants glitz and glam, sparkles preferred, but Kurt's trying to convince her that white is key, it's what will make her stand out in the inevitable sea of black dresses.

They walk through rack after rack of clothing, Kurt selecting a handful of dresses for Rachel to try on. She leaves to find a fitting room, and Kurt wanders over to the display of men's accessories, the colourful pocket squares arranged in a neat circle on the wooden table. He finds an ascot he likes, a paisley pattern with swirls of purple, and he's considering buying it when he hears a voice.

"Nice choice." Kurt looks up and there's a man standing next to him, holding a bowtie in his hands with the same pattern as the ascot Kurt picked out. "It's paisley, a classic," the man presses on, looking at Kurt with doe-like eyes.

Kurt takes a moment to give the stranger a once over, appreciating the way his polo is just tight around his biceps, and the way his coloured chinos hug his thighs.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm being forward," the man says, stepping closer to Kurt, "but you're gorgeous and we both seem to have a penchant for formal menswear accessories, so I just had to say something."

Kurt considers him for a moment before extending a hand out towards him. "Kurt Hummel."

The man takes the hand with a warm grasp, grinning. "I'm Blaine."

"What, no last name?" Kurt asks, running his finger along the edging of the ascot. He's flirting. He's in New York and he's currently talking to a very cute guy, and they're bonding over _paisley print_ of all things.

"Mmm, no," Blaine says. "I only give that out to people who go on dates with me." Kurt looks down, biting back a smile at Blaine's words.

"Would you like to go and get coffee with me sometime, Blaine?"

"I would love to. Pass me your phone?" Kurt slips his phone out of his cost pocket and unlocks it before handing it to Blaine, who taps on the screen a few times and types something before locking it and giving it back. "I just sent myself a text, so now we both have each other's numbers. How do yo-"

Blaine cuts off halfway. "I think someone needs you."

He points behind Kurt, towards the dressing rooms, where Rachel is standing and calling out Kurt's name. She's wearing a strapless white dress that contrasts beautifully with her dark hair, and there are silver sparkles down the front, making the fabric shimmer as Rachel beckons him into the dressing room.

Kurt's torn between staying and talking to Blaine and going to help Rachel, but his decision is made when Blaine smiles at him and says, "Go, help her. I'll text you a location and time."

Kurt grins. "It was nice to meet you, Blaine," he says before turning around and walking off.

Hours later, after he'd convinced Rachel to buy that dress and they'd gone out for sushi, he's flipping through this month's Vogue when his phone buzzes with a text.

**From: Blaine A.**

Starbucks around the corner from the Macy's at 3 tomorrow?

Kurt picks up his phone to reply when another one comes in.

**From: Blaine A.**

P.S. You should see what people have to do to get the rest of my last name ;)

-

One coffee date turns into two, and then three, and after a month of daily meetings, Kurt Hummel is officially dating Blaine Anderson. He'd found out his last name when Blaine mentioned in passing a brother named Cooper who was on _The Young and The Restless_ , and Kurt had all but yelled out "Your brother is _Cooper Anderson?!_ " and, well, that had been it.

They relish the feeling of being a new couple, going on movie dates, holding hands while walking through the park and cuddling on the couch in the loft as they watch bad reality television. Said cuddling usually ends up with a makeout session on the couch (Kurt feels so juvenile calling it "making out", but that's what it is when he and Blaine lie down, messily kissing as they grab at each other), and it's no different today.

They're both sitting upright on the couch, a bowl of microwave popcorn balanced between them, and Blaine has an arm curled around Kurt's shoulders. 10 minutes into the show, Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine kisses the top of his head, his hand moving closer and a thumb stroking over Kurt's collarbone.

20 minutes in, Kurt tentatively puts his arm around Blaine's middle, brushing over his soft belly as he rests his hand on Blaine's hip. 21 minutes in, Blaine starts pressing dry kisses up Kurt's neck, more of a tease than anything, ending with a soft nip to his earlobe. 21 and a half minutes in, Kurt thinks _fuck the show_ and leans in to kiss Blaine properly, left hand tightening on Blaine's hip as he licks into Kurt's mouth, sucking on his plump bottom lip.

Kurt whines softly and moves his hand up, gripping the back of Blaine's neck and deepening the kiss. Blaine slowly shifts both of his hands down, eventually cupping Kurt's ass, the denim warm in his hands. He squeezes lightly, feeling the firm flesh in his hands, and Kurt lets out a surprised _oh_.

"Is... this... okay?" He asks Kurt between soft kisses pressed against his swollen lips. Kurt had sat Blaine down yesterday and talked to him, explained how he didn't have a cock, but a pussy (and _god_ , Kurt still blushes every time he says it out loud), and to his surprise, Blaine's completely fine with it.

He tells Kurt how his last boyfriend, coincidentally, also had a pussy and he's more than comfortable with it. That sparked something inside Kurt, the idea that Blaine knows his way around a pussy and that he could probably make Kurt love it, despite the fact that he's spent the last 18 years trying to ignore it.

This is how they end up where they are today, Blaine's wide eyes looking at him as he waits for Kurt's response. Kurt swallows before nodding, pushing his ass back slightly against Blaine's palms.

"I... maybe you could, um, underneath my underwear? You have to unbutton my pants, though."

Blaine breathes out against his ear, his hot breath tickling the side of Kurt's face. He goes to unbutton Kurt's pants, popping the button through the hole and pulling the zipper down, the sound of the teeth parting loud as Kurt watches silently. Blaine reaches back again, this time slipping his hands underneath Kurt's pants and briefs, nothing separating his hands from the smooth skin of Kurt's ass.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans, unashamedly squeezing harder, the fat cheeks moulding against his hands. "You're so sexy." He pulls the cheeks apart as far as his hands will allow, still restricted by the tightness of Kurt's jeans, and Blaine hears a soft wet sound. He does it again, parting the cheeks, and he hears the slick sound again. Kurt's cheeks are flushed red, knowing what made that sound.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" Blaine whispers against Kurt's ear, resisting the urge to dip a finger down, to where Kurt's warm and wet against his lap.

Kurt nods, ashamed, and he avoids Blaine's gaze. "I'm sorry, I know it's gross, but—"

Blaine cuts him off by capturing his lips in a kiss. "Kurt, look at me," he says, drawing his hands out of Kurt's pants and placing them gently on his hips. Kurt looks up at Blaine, eyes scared and not looking into Blaine's.

"It's not gross. There's nothing remotely gross about your pussy," Blaine says, a spark of heat running through Kurt when Blaine calls it _that_. He lowers his voice, finally making eye contact with Kurt. "To be honest, there's nothing I want more than to show you how much I love it," Blaine trails off, running a finger just under the waistband of Kurt's briefs.

He takes Kurt's right hand and guides to his lap, where his cock is hard and clearly outlined in the rough denim of Blaine's jeans. Kurt grips his dick loosely, squeezing once, and Blaine groans softly before leaning in to whisper into Kurt's ear once more.

"I bet you taste so sweet, baby." Kurt whines, hips rocking slightly in Blaine's lap at his words.

"I want to go to my room."

-

Kurt's nervous, needless to say, when he lies back against the soft down-filled pillows on his bed. Blaine lies on top of him, between his legs, and his hands are warm on Kurt's chest, feeling the smooth planes of muscle. The only thing left on either of them are their briefs, and Blaine feels the heat coming from Kurt's pussy, where it's pressed against Blaine's erection.

"Can I take these off?" Blaine asks, thumb stroking over Kurt's hipbone underneath the band. Kurt nods wordlessly, lifting his hips up so Blaine can pull them off. Then Kurt's gloriously naked, and Blaine reaches out to stroke over his pubic mound, shaved smooth.

He leans up to kiss Kurt, kissing the worry off of his face and letting him get comfortable. Blaine presses one final kiss to his lips before moving down and sitting back on his knees in front of Kurt's closed legs. He places one hand on either knee, looking at Kurt for confirmation. Kurt nods, giving him a small smile. Blaine gently pushes Kurt's knees apart, sees the blush rise high on his face as he slowly parts them.

"Oh, _baby_ ," Blaine breathes out as he marvels at the sight of Kurt's pussy, his juices spread all over his pink folds and his clit slick-swollen. He feels Kurt's thighs twitch near where he's holding them, Kurt resisting the urge to close his legs and stop Blaine from just, well, _staring_. Blaine reaches out and gently runs a finger up his middle, collecting the wetness and feeling how soft his pussy is. He sucks his finger into his mouth, eyes closing at the heady taste of Kurt on his tongue. Kurt mewls softly, embarrassed by Blaine's actions.

"I was right, you taste so sweet." The words make Kurt curl in on himself and attempt to shut his legs, but Blaine's hold is too strong and he whines, causing Blaine to look up.

"Such a pretty pussy," Blaine says, running his hands up and down Kurt's smooth inner thighs, effectively calming him. The smell is stronger now, where Blaine's bent down in front, and he just wants to taste. "I think it deserves some kisses." He looks up to Kurt, where his brow is furrowed, confused by Blaine's words, before it arches up in surprise when Blaine places a sucking kiss over his clit.

" _Oh._ " Blaine presses kisses all over Kurt's pussy, pausing to dip his tongue into his tight hole, tasting the fluid collected there and closing his eyes in pleasure. Kurt is breathing harder than before, and his hands are no longer gripping the bedsheet, having fallen slack next to him. Blaine runs his tongue back up the centre and flicks it against Kurt's clit, making him cry out and arch his back.

"Blaine, wha—what are you doing?" Kurt's voice is high, almost hysterical as he sucks lightly on Kurt's clit. Blaine looks up at him and _oh_ , that sparks heat low in Kurt's belly, the sight of Blaine's mouth slick with his juices. "Does that feel good, Kurt?" Blaine says, trailing wet kisses up Kurt's chest and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Kurt tangles his hands in Blaine's curls and lets out a shaky breath. "God, _yes_."

Blaine kisses sloppily back down Kurt's chest, spreading his thighs apart wider. "This pussy's never been touched before, has it? I'm the first one to taste you." Kurt flushes again at Blaine's words, his face hot hearing the slick, wet sounds as Blaine eats him out.

He feels something build up inside, low in his belly, an aching that makes him tighten his grip on Blaine's hair. Blaine feels him tense up and he knows that Kurt's close, that he's about to be the first person to ever make Kurt come. He speeds up his actions, pointing his tongue and flicking the tip against the swollen flesh of Kurt's clit.

"Blaine, oh, _oh_ , I'm—" Kurt cries out before he comes, thighs tightening around Blaine's head and his back bending into an impossible arch. Blaine laps up the gush of fluid that leaks out of Kurt's hole and then removes his mouth, knowing Kurt's sensitive. He kisses Kurt's slack mouth and pulls him into his side, cradling him in his arms.

"Baby, you're shaking," Blaine says, kissing his cheek. "Good?"

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt says with a short laugh. "If that's what an orgasm feels like, I can understand why everyone's so obsessed with having sex." Blaine laughs into Kurt's hair, heart swelling at the fact that he was able to make Kurt feel like that, that Kurt trusts him enough to let him.

Kurt accidentally brushes the back of his hand against Blaine's cock, where he's hard and swollen inside his underwear. Kurt tentatively grasps Blaine's cock, unsure as he makes a loose fist around it. Blaine feels his cock twitch, the wet spot on his briefs near the head growing.

"I—I don't know what I'm doing," Kurt admits shyly, his hand slack around Blaine's shape.

"Let me teach you?"

Kurt nods against Blaine's chest, still tucked into his side, and Blaine pulls his briefs down to mid-thigh, his cock stiff and leaking against his belly. Kurt wraps his hand around it, running a thumb over the head, where it's slick and shiny.

Blaine wraps his hand around Kurt's, slowly moving it up and down, showing Kurt how to jerk him off. Blaine's so turned on by Kurt's unsure movements, his hand too-loose around Blaine's cock as he moves up and down like Blaine showed him, and a drop of precome drips from the head.

"Harder," Blaine says, but Kurt's grip is dry and he stops him. "Hold on, let me get something."

He goes into his jeans pocket and retrieves a packet of lube, ripping it open and squeezing some into Kurt's hand. Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine again, and _oh god_ , that's so much better, his fist slick and gliding smoothly as he jerks Blaine off.

"Your hand feels so good on my cock," Blaine murmurs, tipping Kurt's chin up for a kiss. Kurt's wrist begins to ache, but he can't stop when Blaine's moaning, hips jerking up into Kurt's hand.

"Baby, I'm gonna come," Blaine says roughly, and Kurt grips harder, speeding up his strokes. His hips jerk up once, twice more and Blaine cries out, shooting onto his chest and coming thickly over Kurt's fingers. Blaine grabs his t-shirt off the ground, using it to wipe the come off of his chest and then handing it to Kurt, who takes it gingerly and cleans his fingers.

-

It's one month later when they find themselves in the same position, laying naked in Kurt's bed.

Blaine's sitting back against the headboard, Kurt in between his legs and laying back against his chest as Blaine has two fingers buried inside his pussy.

He fucks them in and out while whispering into Kurt's ear, breath hot against his cheek. "Your pussy's so _tight_ , baby, gripping my fingers."

Blaine adds a third finger, slipping easily into his hole as Kurt whines, breathing heavily. He curls them upwards, making Kurt cry out at the feeling. He feels the heat pooling in the base of his stomach again, but there's an added sensation this time, a feeling that makes him feel like he needs to push outwards. The feeling gets stronger as Blaine fucks into him faster, all the while saying dirty, filthy things into Kurt's ear.

"Your virgin hole is so tight around my fingers. So _needy_."

The feeling intensifies, burning and Kurt pushes through it, crying out when he clenches down tight, coming hard. Blaine's fingers are suddenly pushed out from his pussy, and Kurt's confused, feeling wetness all over his thighs. He's about to ask what happened when Blaine thrusts his fingers back inside, crooking them and setting a punishing rhythm.

" _God,_ baby," Blaine all but growls in his ear, "you're so fucking dirty, squirting for me." Kurt sobs as he comes again, squirting and drenching Blaine's hand and the bedsheet.

Blaine rubs the wetness into his pussy, spreading it around and making Kurt jolt when he passes over his clit.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Kurt moans weakly, collapsing against Blaine's chest, breathing heavily. Blaine kisses his neck, nipping at the pale flesh and then soothing over it with his tongue.

Blaine shoves his boxers down to his knees and then has his cock in hand, rubbing it against Kurt's pussy. He slicks his cock up with Kurt's wetness, groaning when he rubs his cockhead against Kurt's clit, sliding against the swollen flesh. "Your cunt wants something inside," Blaine says, his cock resting against Kurt's hole and feeling it tighten against the head. "I think it wants my cock. Do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

Kurt whimpers, biting his bottom lip before nodding. "Get up," Blaine says, "and sit on me."

Kurt scrambles to get off of Blaine, turning around and straddling Blaine's lap. His face is flushed, pussy wet against Blaine's thighs. "I want to hear you say it. Say that you want my cock inside you."

"I want your cock inside my virgin pussy," Kurt says in a small voice, shifting forward and lifting up his hips so he's positioned over Blaine's cock. Blaine holds the base of his cock steady as Kurt sinks down, not stopping until his he's fully inside. Kurt places his hands on Blaine's chest, getting used to the stretch.

Blaine's eyes roll back and he shuts them when Kurt tightens his pussy, fluttering pulses around his cock. Kurt's head is thrown back, and he slowly lifts off of Blaine's cock again before sinking back down.

"God, you have such a tight pussy, Kurt," Blaine groans, hands on Kurt's waist as he rides Blaine, breathy little moans escaping him.

Blaine thumbs at Kurt's clit, enjoying the way Kurt tightens around him when he pinches it, before stroking over it with two fingers. Kurt leans over to kiss Blaine, stilling on his cock, and gasping into his open mouth when Blaine thrusts his hips up, holding Kurt up as he fucks into his sopping pussy.

"Blaine—oh— _fuck_ ," he says, gripping Blaine's shoulders tight as he tucks his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, moaning Blaine's name brokenly as he pounds in. 

"Such a warm cunt, baby. After my thick cock is done fucking you, you're going to be so wrecked, so loose, _oh_ ," Blaine chokes out as Kurt starts fucking his hips back against his cock.

Kurt's high-pitched whines get progressively louder until he abruptly pulls off, squirting all over Blaine's stomach and chest. "Oh—fuck," he whines, sliding back down onto Blaine's cock and riding him hard.

Blaine pulls Kurt down into a desperate kiss, teeth clacking as Kurt shoves his hips back and forward, milking Blaine's cock.

"That's it, squeeze my cock with your pussy, _oh god_ , I'm gonna come, _fuck_." Blaine thrusts up once, burying his cock deep as it jerks and spills wet inside Kurt's pussy.

"Oh—oh, _Blaine,_ " Kurt cries out, gasping as he comes one final time, squirting weakly over Blaine's cock.

Blaine reaches up and parts the lips of Kurt's wrecked pussy, the hole gaping and smeared with a mixture of his wetness and Blaine's come. He flops down onto the mattress next to Blaine, their legs intertwined.

"Oh, Blaine," he says, runnning his hand over the wetness on Blaine's chest where he'd squirted. "I think you've wrecked me for other guys."

Blaine hums, bringing one of Kurt's fingers up to his mouth and sucking it clean. "Good."

"Good?" Kurt says, arching an eyebrow as he curls into Blaine's side, tired.

"Yes," Blaine says, stroking a thumb over Kurt's cheek affectionately, "because I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."


End file.
